


Earth 28

by MR01



Series: Dream series [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry and Ralph just don't know it, Barry isn't a CSI anymore, Cecile and Ralph are Bros, Elongated Man hooks up with Flash, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ralph Dibny is Elongated Man, Ralph is a PI, Superhero name dropping bc yes, Team Bonding, The Flash And Elongated Man have lunch together often, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Barry Allen is inmate 32562. Ralph Dibny is Central City's PI extraordinaire and well if things don't go his way, he might be springing him out of prison.





	1. Six

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Flash'

* * *

Six years ago today Randolph William Dibny was on top of the world.

He was Lead Homicide Detective for Central City's Police Department.

 Lived his best life dating an all-around lovely Missing Persons' Investigator/Detective named Sue.

On his time off he was working towards getting his bachelor's degree in Chemistry as a side passion.

He had friends and would send his Mom money often because he made enough to spare he was that good.

One fact in his life was set in stone, he really loved his job.

Then he got a case he couldn't crack.  No that's not right.

He knew deep in his bones who the culprit was even how they did it.

All he had wasn't enough because there was no real, viable evidence to bring him in or more importantly keep him locked up for good.

And he met Barry Allen, a rookie CSI fresh out of school.

 A handsome young man with a go-lucky attitude.

From what he could tell incredibly gifted one at that but from the get go they hadn't really clicked, got on or been all that friendly.

Since he couldn't find any evidence that said culprit committed the crime he planted some himself in all the right places.

Being a detective and all he knew where to look.

For a while he was celebrated, honored and blessed even.

He was happy.

Then he wasn't. 

Everything crashed and burned. Coming down around him like waves and he felt like he would die.

All this because Barry Allen got a little too suspicious of his lucky catch and did a little detective work of his own with a CSI twist because he was so bent on finding out the truth.

He found it alright and let anyone who would listen know what CCPD'S prized detective had done.

After that he ended up getting kicked off the force, he lost his so called friends.

His girlfriend dumped him saying she no longer saw him in the same light after that.

He didn't blame her. Sure he committed perjury but he was right, had locked up the killer.

He blames Allen and his refusal to believe someone would actually go as far as to kill their spouse probably because it had hit so close to home for him.

He blames himself for not being able to find the evidence on time, for planting the evidence and getting himself caught but worst of all losing the one thing that was his own.

That he had worked hard for.

Thanks to that a killer went free on a technicality. Now he's living his best life as a rich, free man because you best believe he sued the shit out of CCPD and the City.

His mother had stopped talking to him altogether and she died a few months later.

He didn't go to her funeral.

Often times he wishes he had then he drinks himself to the point where it's not fun and he..

Tries to stay positive.

After investing some effort and time, what little money he had left. He became a Private Investigator.

Having abandoned his degree in Chemistry because he could no longer afford it he now spends his time volunteering at an animal shelter and rescue when he can.

He got his act together, an office and a variety of clients.

It's not an ideal situation. Still he has a fantastic partner in Cecile Horton, Ex-DA for Central City turned PI.

They make a surprisingly good team.

Are friends who hang out on weekends. Inside and outside of work.

A con is that he often makes less than he had in his life but he blames that on stupid decisions, like him being nice and IOU's because he's gotten into pickles more than once.

Not so much the job itself.

 Yet six years ago today he wasn't a Meta, he  had no powers or purpose outside of doing his job and taking steps towards brightening his future.

Now he's Elongated Man.

Being on a bus while drinking his favorite drink Gingold soda gave him superpowers.

Although he supposes Star Labs' Particle Accelerator explosion also helped.

Central City's very own Superhero.

Has a coffee at Jitters named in his honor and everything.

He isn't the only one superheroing because Central City is home to amazing people like the Flash, Killer Frost and Vibe.

And although they cross paths often they rarely get more than a 'hello' a 'heads up bud' or one of his all time favorites 'I got this, you clear the area.'

Although there was a time when Vibe designed and tailored a suit for him dropping it off as he fought King Shark.

That had been a good day, he discreetly dropped off some beers with Killer Frost as a paying it forward gesture.

He just thinks it's been a rollercoaster of a journey.

Especially with how he got from point A to point B.

He thinks it a humbling yet horrible experience but it is what it is.

Ralph knows he isn't the same person. He sometimes misses it, his old life.

Wants it back so badly that he closes up shop for a day or two and cries his life away.

Then gets himself composed enough to get on with the beginning of the week.

* * *

 Six years ago Bartholomew Henry Allen was on top of the world.

He was just beginning his career as a Crime Scene Investigator.

 Was pretty good at it even then even though he was relatively clumsy.

One of his very first cases was one that had hit a little to close to home.

A man killed his wife. Detective Ralph Dibny had said as much and back then.

His word was law. He was a hot shot cop, hands down the best in the business.

Aside from Harrison Wells Barry absolutely idolized him.

Yet then main difference between the two is that Barry got hard whenever Dibny called him 'Rookie' or defended him at times where the rest of his squad didn't want to cut him a break.

Back then he might have even called it a small crush.

But something hadn't nudged him in a good way concerning this case.

No one else had been able to find any evidence linking the husband to the crime except for him.

And okay Barry for a second couldn't bring himself to doubt in Ralph's ability because the detective had proven himself time and time again even before Barry had arrived at the Precinct.

He had traced the stories.

But he went ahead and got to work anyway testing the for now 'supposed' murder weapon and his discovery shocked him to the core.

In that moment he had felt anger and disgust, he wanted to do the right thing but he didn't want to ruin his life.

 Then he remembered that Joe West raised him better than that. 

 And Ralph lied under oath. He lost his license, job.

Respect and girlfriend. Rumor has it, even his apartment.

But Barry doesn't ever want to think about that.

On Ralph's last day at CCPD he remembers the feeling of wanting to turn back time, thinking that if he had things might have turned out differently.

Thinking back on it he had wanted to call out, apologize even but convinced himself that Ralph got what he deserves.

A murderer walked free, Barry knows the husband did it but there was no real evidence to book him.

And Ralph broke the law.

That laws were in place for a reason. 

Later on while drinking coffee with Joe he would find out that Ralph had lost his mother.

He felt his heart break for him but he read then misplaced it for anger.

All he knew from then on out was that the Precinct was never the same without him.

Yet six years ago he wasn't The Flash. One of Central City's greatest heroes.

The Particle Accelerator belonging to S.T.A.R. L.A.B.S. had gone kaboom how to say moment he was in his lab doing his job only to get struck by lightning and he not only got super powers, he got abs.

 Still he wasn't in prison for the alleged murder of Clifford DeVoe.

The evil Mastermind by the name of Thinker.

He wasn't breaking out of prison long enough to save the City and not get caught before roll call or lunch. 

Being a superhero by day and prison inmate 32562 by night.

* * *

 "Hey watch out." The Flash whooshes him out of danger just in time because he almost got his face melted off by acid.

And he's in real. Mortal danger here.

Got burned slightly but mentally thanks Vibe for his suit because it took most of the damage. 

He could have kicked the bucket, deadass.

And up until a few minutes ago he was actually a little frightened by the prospect.

"You okay?"

He really hopes Flash didn't get himself injured trying to resuce him so he looks him over quickly enough to seem discrete.

"Yeah. You?"

Flash let's him go having held onto him a second or two longer than necessary.

"Uh huh. Thanks for asking." He checks the scene quickly for injured pedestrians or damages.

He looks at Elongated Man thinking that 'damn he really is taller up close' and that he wouldn't mind seeing him without his mask on.

Because he just knows it doesn't do him justice.

But he's talking and Flash is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Elongated Man say.

"You did great out there. You saved my life and even though I don't personally know who you are, cause you know. Secret identity and all. I just knew you'd be an all-around stand up guy."

Barry feels himself blush as heat runs through his veins. And he smiles. His eyes softening when he says.

"I'm just glad I got there in time, I don't know what this City would do without you. It would certainly be less interesting."

Ralph laughs resting his head on his hands while taking deep breaths. Calming down enough to say.

"Hey after this you want to grab lunch? I invited Vibe and Killer Frost earlier but they said they have plans. That a rain check was in order. Unless you're busy of course."

He's quick to add the last part, giving him an out and Flash looks at him in evident surprise then what appears to be remorse.

"I can't, sorry. I have stuff but maybe another time. I'd really like to. Someday I'll get you a cup of coffee."

"Oh, great. I'll hold you to it." He smiles but his disappointment is obvious and Flash reaches out squeezing his shoulder for a moment before saying.

"Go home and get some rest, I'll take care of it tonight. Make it up to me some other day."

Ralph feels grateful for the assistance and  he thinks really there's no way any Villian stands a chance against the Fastest Man Alive.

He feels safe leaving Central City in his capable hands.

As he walks home he thinks he was really brave in the face of danger.

Scared but overcoming it.

Well he can't believe he just asked out then subsequently got rejected by the Flash.

Now he feels a little embarrassed but he smiles anyway as he nods in agreement with himself saying.

"Give them hell then." To the busy Central City streets.

* * *

 The next morning he wakes up and goes to work.

Cecile calls the day off but not before leaving her workload for the day completed on his desk so that he can deliver the news on her behalf.

After he finishes that up he solves a few cases, eats breakfast then gets ready to meet with some clients when his phone vibrates signaling that there is a crime in progress.

He's all the way across town but he books it towards the location of the distress signal.

Changing on his way, he knows it's kinda dangerous but he's stretching far enough and quickly enough to not be caught.

When he arrives to the crime scene he is out of breath and close to collapsing.

Looking at the area he sees that the civilians are safe so he doesn't feel any real concern anymore.

Vibe says that he's late and Frosty already has the criminal apprehended.

All that's left is one. Sighing with relief he had no idea he needed he waves.

He sees the Flash walking with a slight limp and covered from head to toe in dark blue goo.

He looks straight up annoyed and so done with the day.

Ralph can't help it as he laughs saying. "You okay there? You look like a rookie fresh out of.."

He cuts himself off. A sour look to his face.

He shouldn't think of harmless hazing or the past.

Really doesn't want to know or care about what made him think about Barry Allen.

After a moment winking at him, saying.

"Just walk it off. You have nice assets, it'll definitely make me feel better."

And Flash laughs rather than taking offense, shaking his head.

Only to hear Sherloque Wells.

One of the people they just saved saying 'that works for you' and 'interesting' with a note of  complete bafflement.

Elongated Man blushes because yeah that had been really lame yet Flash is still all smiles as he vanishes from the scene.

* * *

 Barry flashes back towards his cell just in time for dinner and he skips out on it to get information.

Having chatted up one of the security guards got him a few minutes at the library.

He got a few leads on where DeVoe might be holed up at but so far all his searching has left him essentially back where he started.

 The minute that he gets ready to head for the showers he found out that he gets told that he's got a phone call.

It was Iris helping him out from the District Attorney's office saying that DeVoe's widow wanted to speed up things with his trial and the Judge was considering it.

He really just doesn't know what to do with himself then so he runs.

Evading security guards and cameras as he moves at the speed of sound because light would have been a little excessive.

As fast as he can without create new cracks in the timeline or leaving the City.

Barry finds himself out of breath and close to tears.

He wants his old life back. He is tried of running without his freedom.

Having stopped at busy intersection he is really surprised when he sees Elongated Man laughing it away with Killer Frost as Vibe talks to the press about the latest crime commiting Meta. 

A small smile forms on it's own and he lets go of the tension building up inside of him when he waves for the cameras.

Elongated Man, Vibe and Killer Frost acknowledge his presence by saying his name and sharing praises before they all disappear from the public eye.

He makes to leave when Elongated Man throws an invitation at him.

Telling him that they were going to get pizza afterwards.

For a moment he considers politely declining because he knows he has to be more careful than usual.

Hearing Vibe say he'll bring the drinks and Killer Frost saying she's got the movies really makes him want to reconsider.

He turns towards them with a small smile that actually reaches his eyes.

"I'm held up at the moment. Ask me again another day."

The trio seems to talk amongst themselves and Elongated Man shows him a thumbs up followed by a broad smile.

"Only if you promise to follow me anywhere."

Barry doesn't hesitate or even think it over as he replies with. "Deal. Enjoy yourselves."

He leaves in a blur of lightning and Elongated Man turns in time to see Killer Frost and Vibe smile at him strangely enough as if they know something that he doesn't.

"I think we should start with Die Hard the 1988 version. Any contenders?" Ralph looks at both only to hear Vibe say. 

"We'll figure it out when we find Kid Flash." 

* * *

Barry walks towards the phone as he watches Iris pick hers up at the other side of the glass.

"Hey Barry." She looks fantastic and he's really missed her.

Knows that she visits and calls when she can.

His voice is warm, full of love along with genuine curiosity.

"Hey Iris, how are you, Joe and Wally?"

She responded in kind as she stares at him, he's growing a beard and despite the fact that he's wearing prison colors he looks okay.

"We are hanging in there. I have seen you on the news the media is a little upset that you don't stick around to chat these days."

Barry laughs. Nodding.

"That's good. And yeah I have been active trying to be the first on the scene and the first one gone because you know I don't want to get caught but sometimes I just want to enjoy the City's lights and sounds a little while."

He smiles something a little put out before he looks away and she decides to change the topic.

"I got in contact with Cecile to see if she can help us get any dirt on DeVoe or Marlize. So far we've got nada."

"In other news, we have been talking since she started dating my dad. To top off the chisme. Did you know that she's working with Ralph Dibny?"

She looks at him strangely as if trying to gauge his reaction but he doesn't worry about it.

His busy processing, picturing what he just heard.

Barry sits up a little straighter his eyes narrowing a fraction at the name.

Old feelings floating to the surface both good and bad either way troubling.

Unwanted. Like waves and he is feeling overwhelmed.

"Really, last I heard he was sleeze-bag harassing his clients and extortioning the Major. Why isn't he in prison?"

His voice comes out a little too vicious so he tones it down.

He pictures Dibny in his mind and despite the disgust like resentment he is still painfully, obviously attracted.

"Well I don't know about that. From what I've seen they are surprisingly good. Like extraordinary."

She presses on, adding.

"I remember hearing stories about them separately but together they are the definition of the word powerhouse. I definitely think they can help."

The words 'over my dead body' want to make themselves known but he shoves them down changing the subject.

* * *

 Ralph walks out of his car with Cecile in sight as she goes over her notes.

They walk towards a restaurant ready to deliver some not so fun news.

Grabbing his keys out his pocket when he hears police car sirens before either of them sees any cops or problems.

"Ralph look at the news." She tilts her head towards the screen and he is sees that the price of gas is up again.

"Oh shit that's not good." She looks at him confused and he shrugs and points at the screen next to it.

Burning building. Chaos. Kids, elderly people, pets and constructions in danger.

Damn he thought today was going to be normal if anything a little boring.

"I'll handle the clients. Go save the City Dibny." She grabs his caseload as he turns towards his car.

"Thanks. I'll see you later. I'll bring back a souvenir." 

He opens the trunk to get his uniform as she walks towards the entrance slowing down enough for him to catch the words.

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do to help on my end."

Putting the car in drive he speeds to the fire.

By the time he arrives to the scene he meets up with Vibe reuniting some cats with their owners and a snake with a child.

Yet overall it's pretty obvious that Killer Frost saves the day.

She put out the fire and arrested the Villain. 

He congratulates her on the win and the lives saved.

Is ready to go back to work when he spots Flash lean against the wall of a building just coughing up a storm and he is a little worried.

Wondering if he should have the citizens and press move this show along to a different street.

So that Central City's favorite hero can take off his mask and take in lung fulls of oxygen properly.

He stretches far enough out to reach a cooler full of ice and water bottles that someone from the rescue team happened to bring.

Grabbing two on his way towards his hero friend.

He calls out loudly enough to announce himself while giving enough time to Flash to leave if he chooses.

"You did good today but now is the perfect moment to take a breather yourself Flash."

Ralph smiles politely and hands him a water bottle as he surveys the scene again, taking in the damages then then people looking so glad to be alive.

"I'm good, thanks." Flash drinks greedily as if he had been parched for a while.

He paces himself after a few moments and  he meets his gaze, his eyes show lighting.

His lips press together before he looks away as if he has pressing matters to attend. "I'll think about what you said. See you around Elongated Man."

He flashes out of sight and before Ralph can say more he is hounded by the press asking for his whereabouts during the crisis.

* * *

 It is the middle of the night in Central City when Ralph Dibny and Barry Allen receive a destress signal at opposite sides of the City.

They arrive mere moments from each other because honestly Dibny should have received a few speeding tickets with the way he drove to get here.

"I don't think this is an emergency but we're out here now."

Flash looks at Elongated Man and this seems to be a false alarm.

The streets are full of people and they wait a few minutes for any signs of danger or for something to go wrong.

When nothing happens they wonder if Killer Frost and Vibe took care of it.

"You want some, it's mainly cashews."

Elongated Man walks over to a bench and takes a seat as Flash follows his lead.

He holds out a bag of mixed nuts with granola and fruit bites.

"Thanks." He puts some in his mouth as Elongated Man continues.

"It seems like we have options. We can wait out her for danger to find us or go home-work depending on your schedule."

Flash seems to contemplate his choices before looking towards the crowds of people walking by.

"I think I'll stay for a few minutes longer." 

"Good, great even. I appreciate the company." Ralph leans back against the bench as he makes himself comfortable. Then continues onto informing him that dinosaurs had feathers and were pretty much super-sized chickens.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will come out sometime this week. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"You stay looking out for me. I wanted to return the favor."

Flash Hands him an ice pack courtesy of Killer Frost helping him out.

They had just faced off against a particularly nasty Meta and they had all come back with scrapes and bruises.

Elongated Man having sustained the worst of it with Vibe because of some miscoordination and a well placed blast of energy.

"Thanks but aside from my head I'm pretty sure I scraped my back, I feel myself bleeding and I can't take care of it until I get home. So I'll manage."

Flash whooshes behind him and grabs the ice pack from him without any real protest.

Places it where he sees the blood soaking up his uniform to add pressure before flashing them out of sight.

 They arrive seconds later to the location and the lights are off.

Ralph just hopes the guy can see in the dark because he sure can't so he just closed his eyes thinking that was what Flash was waiting for.

He's curious by nature sure, it's what pushed him towards law enforcement. His all-around love for it but he will not push it.

"Where are we. I can't see a thing." He hears a click like sound and he is assuming that the lights are on.

Flash can choose to stay silent if he wants, he won't mind.

"My old lab."

"Oh your a scientist, awesome. You gave me a nerd vibe but not excessively."

Flash laughs as he walks away to get something while he continues.

"CSI, majored in Forensics then went on to become a Crime Scene Analyst but that was a while ago. You?"

Elongated Man sniffed the air and as he stretched he felt his skin hurt.

Whatever he got blasted with wasn't a run of mill weapon.

"Worked Homicide, was well on my way to becoming Lieutenant at least the was the dream but life happened. Anyway I think I need a bandage I'm feeling a little woozy here."

Ralph had cut the conversation short because he didn't want to talk about this anymore and Flash seems to catch the message loud n clear.

"Ah yeah sorry, take your uniform off I've stashed some extra clothes in here. Then I'll work on patching you up."

Flash smiles at him and touches his arm gently.

"You can open your eyes by the way. I stashed any incriminating evidence away." 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were gunning for my heart." Okay thanks he's being a little flirty but it's in his nature and Flash makes it easier when he clearly checks him out say.

"What if my aim wasn't so good? Clean." He takes a step forward just an inch or two away.

It's evident what his intentions are and he wants to take the opportunity before it's gone.

Then  their phones are buzzing with a new distress signal.

* * *

 After months of flirting, checking in, constant teasing and half assed conversations while on tag teaming battles because sometimes Barry really had to cut it short.

He has enough and pulls him aside one day after a particularly iffy battle.

Where both are tired and in pain but so damn lucky to be alive even with their powers at full capacity.

Flash is wordless as he's whooshing them through the city only to find themselves in an open field.

He barely gets a word in before Flash kisses him. It is desperate and rough.

It's everything he wanted and more. He knows how cliche that sounds but it is.

And when they break apart for air they don't say a thing as they go in for more.

It's all tongue and teeth and fuck he's already so hard against him.

Needy but waiting for him to make a move.

Barry can feel it through his suit and he grazed the palm of his hand over him, experimenting.

"Close your eyes. Keep your mask on that way both of our secret is safe."

He shuts his eyes as Barry pulls his own mask off. Vibrating just enough to not be seen.

His features are disoriented enough to not be distinguishable.

"You can open them now, I don't mind." He watches Elongated Man trying to anticipate his reaction.

Relief floods him when he hears the words.

"Whoa that's so cool!" All excited.

He trusts this guy enough to ask "what's your name?"

The guy's answer is automatic as if he doesn't have a secretive bone in his body.

"Randolph. You can call me Randy. My Poker buddies call me that. Yours?"

He eases up and bites his lip lightly. His voice confident as he says. "Bartholomew. Call me Bart, people rarely do. It could be our thing."

He winces internally because there's a possibility of this being a one off or just a casual thing.

A rendezvous. One that he knows he won't ever forget.

"Cool. I'd like that. It sounds romantic. Now that we got formalities out of the way I'd really like to eat your ass then I want to see if I can make you beg to come."

He has no shame about it as he says that.

They are both adults and he knows what he wants, he just hope Bart here isn't shy about asking for it in the future.

Since he obviously wants to keep what they have here going.

"Please, you can do whatever you want to me."

He pulls Randy in for a heated kiss before stripping a little seductively. Was he embarrassed?

Surprisingly no. Not really he just feels like he belongs here, welcomed in doing this.

Because Elongated Man is watching him as if he were the most beautiful thing on Earth and he really could get used to the feeling.

Flash smiles and it's like the sun. Making the world a little brighter. He moaned softly as Randy kisses the back of his neck.

How he wishes he could take this slow. Take Randy into flash-time and do this properly but he doesn't mind.

See all of him because he definitely wants to see where this goes if he has the chance.

For now he can live with this, keeping people at bay.

Randy tells him to lie down. Wants to say that next time they should go to a hotel or meet up at his apartment.

But it seems too early to tell so he keeps it to himself.

Spreading his cheeks apart and says small praises that have Flash wanting to die of embarrassment because no one has ever said such things to him.

And he low-key thinks he's falling in love.

At the very least he can definitely vouch for that mouth of his.

Elongated Man licks the area around his hole before pushing his tongue in and out fucking him with the as it stretches a little.

Taking his time as if he wants to remember this.

Enough to make a significant difference but not enough to freak Flash out if he happened to turn around.

Reaching out to grip Flash's beautiful cock and jerking him off.

Increasing the pace he withdraws his tongue and inserts his fingers instead.

Moving in deeper until he is brushing up against Bart's prostate every other handful of seconds.

And Bart is pushing back into him, moaning his name desperate.

He streaches towards his cars glove box pulling up a bottle of lube and condom coating himself up as his tongue speeds up to match his other hand.

He backs up and stills his hand hearing Flash's intake of breath as he shivers, calling him, begging for more.

Elongated Man kisses his back as he says "I've got you Bart" before gripping his hips and saying "you ready for me?" 

Only to see Flash nodding and leaning towards his skin anxious for more contact.

Whispering the word 'yes' like a mantra.

Randy pushes in slowly and carefully until he is a few inches in and Bart cries out his name in ecstacy.

Thrusting in deeper until he is all the way in and he chuckles because he hasn't really been with anyone like this since he got his powers.

Then Flash starts vibrating and by fuck if it isn't the hottest thing he has ever experienced. 

He thrusts come out quick and brutal as he aims for Flash's prostate mercilessly.

He pulls out a second or two before he comes because he has the overwhelming desire to bury himself in him for a few hours if he doesn't stop now.

Replacing his cock with his fingers he stretches them enough to drive Flash crazy with pleasure.

When he comes undone. His breathing slows a little as he collects himself.

He flips Bart over and takes him into his mouth.

Bobbing as he licks up Flash's come while fondling his balls.

Bart pulls at his hair lightly. "Randy come up here."

He obliges only to have Flash kissing him softly as if he wanted to challenge time itself for a minute longer with him.

When they break apart they here Flash's phone buzzing as if it were some sort of alarm.

"Oh, I have to run." Flash looks at his phone then him as he moves to grab his clothes.

He looks remorseful and like he wants to say more but Elongated Man waves his concerns off, understanding.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll see around Flash." 

Flash looks surprised and he lingers a moment, saying.

"Next time, I want you to come inside me. We'll take our time, do this properly."

Flash bites his lower lip and tries to look as innocent as possible with the mask on but holy cow Ralph knows he is definitely going to be masterbating to that image tonight.

* * *

 "I was thinking we could train together. I just started practicing taekwondo. I think you'll love it."

Randy has a workout outfit on, hoodie and all, some sneakers instead of his super suit.

A ski mask on and truth be told he knows he looks ridiculous but it gets the job done. 

Today has been a chill day for the most part and it's a weekend so he doesn't go to work.

He had wanted an excuse to see Bart so he made one saying that they were going to get rusty if they didn't keep up some sort of routine.

Okay sure but first, I gotta run. Warm up and everything."

Flash thinks he can do a few laps just check if he can still break some old records.

"I can jog" Randy looks so ready too as he says that.

"You think you can catch me?" Bart laughs, something adorable then nods.

He wants to kiss him but Randy has a point they have to make the most of this time.

"Let's train together then." He stretches a little when he hears Randy say.

"I've also got some tips on how you can combine both for a quicker take down of the assailants, I was a really good cop."

"Trust me. I don't doubt it." If seeing him on the field is an indication Barry thinks Randy must have been amazing.

* * *

 Just as Flash is about to leave because he has a visit scheduled with Joe that he wants to show up on time for.

Randy pins his arms above his head with one hand as he corners him against a wall and  Flash captures his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Drawing out a little moan when Randy's fingers caress him teasingly through his uniform.

They are concealed enough from the public to get away with this if they really wanted to but that isn't a good message to send people even if they never find out.

"Let's meet up by my car. I know a place not far from here."

He wants to show him a new exhibit at the Art's Museum that was actually involved in one of his latest cases.

He nips at Bart's neck only to be rewarded with him changing their positions.

"I really can't, I have to leave in a minute. Rain check. But for now. Just keep kissing me."

* * *

 A weekend later finds them eating at Big Belly burgers with Killer Frost and Vibe.

For a promotional picture courtesy of photographer Lindsay Park-West.

That portion of the press let's them be then they all get interviewed by investigative reporter Wally West.

Once that's done Vibe takes his leave and offers to drop Killer Frost off.

She says they should do this more often and suddenly it's just the two of them.

"Oh I look good here, that's some serious skills with the camera. Cecile is going to lose it-" Flash cuts him off as he says.

"As in Ex-DA turned PI, Cecile Horton?"

"Duh, she's my partner." Randy smiles because having thought about it.

Mulled over the thought long enough he had come to the conclusion that he really wants to know more about Flash and share more about himself.

Maybe this wasn't the best place or time, he should have probably read the room because there is a lot of people here yet he's content.

That feeling it fades slowly when he catches what he said because it's painfully obvious to pin two and one together now that he thinks about it and maybe it's a step too much.

His fear grows substantially as he stares at Flash who is looking at him like he's seen a ghost.

He tries to go for aloof, play it cool because okay he doesn't like the vibe he's feeling all of a sudden.

Something just feels off.

"What? Do I have ketchup on my face? My bad dude I've always been a messy eater. I try to keep it together but I don't know, I'm comfortable with you."

He laughs wiping at his face trying to clear the air when Flash stands up too quickly for him to catch.

Which has him a little worried to be honest and that feeling only escalate when he hears him say.

"I-I gotta go." He just whooshes out of there and doesn't take his food with him.

Ralph doesn't know what to say or how to feel really cause Bart could have bailed for a number of reasons and he doesn't have to take it personally just yet.

Still the bad feeling in the pit of his chest presists.

After a few minutes he asks for a to go box and walks out heading to his office. Wondering what he could have done to have Flash high tailing it.

* * *

 "You don't understand Cecile I told him who I am and he bailed. Just skidaddled into the sunset. It hurt, still does."

Ralph sits in his chair and he is not crying. He is just a little sad is all.

"I feel like a loser. I get I'm no longer the best detective at CCPD mainly because I no longer work there but I'm a kick ass PI. I even-"

Cecile cuts him off and he hears noise coming from her side of the line.

He wonders if it's her cat or Joe. Then again it doesn't matter.

"I can help you find out who he is. With or without my powers so keep your head up Ralph."

His answer is instantaneous as he stares at her through Skype.

"No. Don't do that. You know what, I appreciate your willingness to help. But if he wants to see me again he's gonna have to come to me."

He hangs up on her and opens another file.

If he's going to be couped up in his office he might as well get some work done.

Being miserable doesn't mean that the world stops turning.

* * *

Barry looks shell shocked as he stands inside of his cell.

Moving to sit on his mattress he wants to scream because life just happened to screw him.

He has kissed Ralph Dibny, has been balls deep inside of him and vice versa.

Has pictured what hedh look like over and over again in his mind but this wasn't it.

He has been at his most vulnerable in more ways than one even with his mask on. He feels like a massive idiot.

Barry does what he always does when he needs to sort out his issues.

He runs.

Sure it might get him into deep trouble because this time he threw caution to the wind and just ran from prison but he doesn't care.

* * *

 When he stops he finds himself back at Big Belly a few hours later.

Unsure of what to say or expect but it's only to find an empty booth and a part of him is low-key glad.

Then he feels a little bad because this doesn't look good from an outsiders perspective.

He takes a seat pulling his cap lower to shield his face a little better and sighs.

Knowing what he has to do.

He is going to locate Ralph Dibny's home or office. Whichever comes first.

He just hopes he can explain himself without escalating things.

* * *

The next day once he's finished saving the City he heads straight to Ralph's office.

Just straight up barges in without knocking and Ralph stands up.

Definitely surprised but walking towards him.

Then Flash removes his mask. And it's like Hell froze over.

Waiting for Ralph to say something.

"Rookie..is that you? How..."

Ralph shuts down as he stares at him trying to process each and every one of their encounters.

Barry can see the anger making itself known on Ralph's features.

He quickly raises his hands in a 'I come in peace' motion as he tries to explain himself as quickly as he can before Ralph draws up his own conclusions.

"Yes. I'm the Flash. I got struck by lightning the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion."

"No! That's why you always ran off like fucking Cinderella?"

Ralph takes a few long strides towards him and Barry prides himself that he doesn't flinch.

"Normal people get stuck by lightning and die. How the hell did you get so lucky? But oh that's no surprise."

Ralph digs his finger into his shirt as he points at Barry while the speedster mumbled the words 'don't touch me' and Ralph's thinking that's rich considering what they have done.

How often and long it's been going on.

Now thinking he just got duped and by Barry fucking Allen of all people.

He really doesn't appreciate being played or lied to.

So he prods a little harder. Standing at his full height, seething.

And if Barry didn't know that he seriously fucked up here he'd think that this was incredibly hot.

"Fuck you Allen. Oh wait it turns out I already did." Ralph turns away angry before stoping by the threshold.

Barry wants to reach out and stop him because this feels deja-vu-y but what he hears next holds him in place.

"I loved the Flash now.. I have to hate him. And I do hate you Barry Allen. So I really don't think it should be too difficult."

"Randy wait." He can't help they way his voice comes out low, pleading.

"You don't get to call me that. How long have you been playing me?" Ralph's eyes narrow and Barry registers the look and note of betrayal along with pain.

Sees tears and it just breaks his heart.

His voice is soft and warm as he tries desperately to convey that he never meant to do this, that they are essentially on the same boat here.

"I just found out about it two days ago. This news hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me either."

Okay now he's getting upset himself because Ralph is implying that he knew this all along.

And just went with it like some dispicable feind.

"You're no prize yourself Rookie." Barry flashes towards him yet Ralph doesn't budge.

"I, I didn't mean it like that Ralph." Barry takes his hand in his own grateful that it hasn't been smacked away or anything.

As he tries to convey that neither of them is to blame for this.

That at least on his end and after a lot of thinking he has come to the realization that he really doesn't mind because he got to know him on a really personal level.

"I gotta go. Close up when you leave." Ralph doesn't look at him.

Does not dare to because he doesn't know what he will say or do next and he doest not want to risk it.

He hesitates a moment before tugging on his hold and Barry just nods without saying anything more.

* * *

A month has passed and he still goes superheroing.

He does his job and saves people but he doesn't stay longer than necessary.

Vibe and Killer Frost have cornered him at different times then simultaneously to ask him what his deal is.

Because clearly he and the Flash have something going on.

Neither of them make eye contact or even acknowledge that the other is there but they do make a compromise saying that they will work on it. 

That it won't affect their work or the residents of the Central City.

And for the most part it doesn't.


	3. Three

* * *

Cecile just isn't having it. Not anymore.

Ralph is a mess.

At work he is great.

At superheroing even better that is undeniable but it is also painfully obvious that something is wrong here.

She can see the little details.

Not only after and thanks to years of being a PI and before that a DA but because she has been in his shoes.

Heartbroken.

He is sad, mopey even. Simply spouting nonsense and thowing in some tediously insensitive jokes that miss there mark by miles at times.

Still she will give him a little longer to get himself together and she hopes that he talks to her if he gets too far in his own head.

She will be here for him, patient because they are friends.

Partners. And he is in a bad place. The kind with likes she hasn't seen before.

It sucks.

After about a week and a half go by.

And she's tried talking. Just being there.

He has not made much progress.

She drags him to a spa the very next day. Then to grabs some food and finally to a therapist.

He lets her know he doesn't appreciate being lied to.

Or dragged here like this but he relents because he really needs to talk about this.

And he clearly isn't lining up to do it with her.

* * *

Ralph sets his churro down as he mulls over what he wants to say and what he wants done while being realistic with what he should expect.

He has gone to therapy for a full three weeks. Well every Tuesday and Thursday for 30 minutes to about 45 not counting the beginning of this week.

He was really busy fighting off a bank robbing Meta who deadass shot lasers out of her fingers.

Right now he is sitting in his office thinking about life and his next choice.

It will define him. At least he believes that. Taking a breath he looks out his office window.

Watching Cecile sitting with Joe both enjoying a hotdog while talking about the weather or a case maybe.

He picks up his phone and dials a number he had thought he'd only use in exchange for troubling information he could have later used as leverage on whoever he'd chosen.

 "Hey it's Dibny, I'd like to cash in a favor."

Ralph waits for the person on the other side to reply before he says.

"These are words I never thought I would ever say but here it goes. I need you to represent Barry Allen. I want him out of that hellhole today preferably. Make it happen."

By the time he hangs up he does not feel like he has really done much of anything but he did what he could and he hopes it's enough.

* * *

 Cecile thinks about this one more time as she weighs her options then gets into her car.

She is going to visit Barry Allen. She has got this.

Plans to have an adult conversation with Mr. Allen.

She knows his secret and that he has still saved the City while incarcerated.

He is a hero. He is the Flash.

He also broke her partner's heart and even though Ralph is an adult who can take care of his own business she doesn't take kindly to someone messing with her friends.

She just wants to get to the bottom of this. 

Halfway through the first red light she busts a U-turn. 

And pulls out her phone. She has a few calls to make.

* * *

 Barry walks out of his cell and rather than skedaddle to save some City because his own is relatively fine for the moment.

He considers maybe going to catch a bite with a fellow hero.

Instead he sits out in the courtyard.

He feels awful.

Just down right bad and he wants to get out of here more than he has wanted to in the past months he has been imprisoned.

He saved a group of people earlier. Tells himself that today was a win.

Needs to hold onto the thought. After a few more minutes of sitting here watching inmates go about talking amongst each other or playing basketball he has enough.

Ready to go back to his cell and sleep a little he walks by a few guards.

When he gets halfway through the hallway where they are he hears from one of the guards that he has got a phone call.

After that ordeal he is left feeling drained and wanting to sleep a few hours.

But it is just his luck as he is exiting the cafeteria when the same guard he saw earlier tells him he has visitors.

* * *

 Ralph wakes up this morning with a small feeling of dread crawling into his skin as he gets up.

His fears are confirmed when he gets a call from Cecile saying that they have to visit Iron Heights for a case.

That she is waiting for him outside.

Walking to the restroom to find his toothbrush, takes a shower and gets started with his day.

Since he is thinking about it as he gets dressed then grabs an orange.

He considers calling Cecile, politely declining the case and visit. 

He really does.

* * *

 Ralph stares at the place then Barry who is sitting across from them saying.

"Look why are you doing this? Why now. You hate me. And I, I was never fair towards you."

He hasn't forgotten that Cecile is here, their conversation had not gone down that great.

"You destroyed my life. And now the tables have turned. Yet I did not come here to gloat or something revenge related." 

Ralph asks a question that has been itching to break free.

"I-how are you here and crime fighting? Why don't you just escape."

Barry scoffs backing up slightly against his chair, not breaking eye contact.

"I didn't do this. I did not kill anyone. I won't run. That is not what the Flash stands for. It is not what I am."

The conviction in his eyes has Ralph knowing he is 100% honest even as Cecile whispered the word 'wow' because she can definitely verify it and read Barry's mind thanks to her Meta powers.

"I know that. And I've got people working on it. I don't make any promises but I did get you a damn good lawyer."

Ralph smiles at him slightly before he looks away.

"You did that for me? Why?" Barry thinks back to them in the heat of pleasure and some little stolen moments here and there in between saving the City.

He refuses to overthink it.

"I have been where you are. Not in prison but kicked out of CCPD and essentially disgraced."

Ralph keeps the rest of what he had wanted to say to himself as he gets to the point of this little visit.

"I want to help you, give you something I didn't have at the time."

"Thanks to Cecile we got more than enough help and contacts to build up buzz and a strong case to illustrate a big enough shadow of doubt to get the investigation moving quicker."

"Like get this. A couple of nerds helped me with the case. Cisco and Caitlin from 'Star Labs' they gave me a business card."

Cecile says.

"Along with a renowned fellow PI from out of town Sherloque Wells, he decided to help you when you saved him."

She shows them a folder with various papers with names, information and notes.

"Your case also got donations from a Diana Prince, Victor Stone and Bruce Wayne. As well as commentary on several articles by a Kara Danvers, Clark Kent and Glenn Woodburn."

Ralph stands up, pulls out his phone to show him that his story is trending online.

"You case even sparked a heated debate between Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen. You are low key famous."

"It also looks like we have friends in high places now. Who would have thought, eh Rookie?"

Without thinking Barry phases out of his handcuffs.

Flashes forward hugging him tightly and suddenly.

Enough to surprise him and Ralph let's himself enjoy the moment.

Barry will come to his senses and back up in a second.

He has to remind himself to not hug him back because he is still low-key angry.

His resolve sustains massive cracks when Barry starts shaking lightly and he can hear him crying. 

"Hey it's okay Barry, we've got you." He stares at Cecile and she gives him an encouraging smile.

* * *

A couple of days later sees them in the middle of an alleyway around 11 PM after receiving a distress signal.

Ralph is in his superhero uniform but Barry seems to either not have gotten the memo or not cared for it and disregarded it completely.

He is out here in a jacket and a baseball cap.

Looking like a snack to be honest but now is nin the time.

"Somehow I am not surprised to see you here. Why didn't you suit up though. Wouldn't this whole superheroing go a lot cooler with you in leather and-"

Ralph stops talking when he sees some of the guys far off down the alleyway pull a gun on a woman probably trying to mug her or worse.

He hands Barry a red and black scarf he'd seen on a woman walking passed after he gave her five dollars for it to cover the lower half of his face.

"Okay Ralph. What's the game plan?"

"Game what? I don't know but we've got this."

Barry looks at him strangely as he says 'oh my goodness' and just jumps around a little to relax himself.

* * *

 The day of the trial is one that despite all of the support Barry Allen is hella nervous for.

His new lawyer has gone over the strategy a decent number of times and he is still very much thinking that this is anyone's game.

He watches the judge and jury take a seat when they hear a loud commotion going on outside the windows.

They then see some police officers wheeling in a TV as people pull out their phones to live stream the news or read articles on the situation.

They watch DeVoe live on TV. Ranting like a lunatic, threatening the planet with world domination.

He has a buttload of weapons to boot and a very lengthy plan he doesn't mind sharing.

A real snooze fest only to watch him be killed off by prom dress wearing vigilante in a red get up.

And everyone turns to look at him. His case clearly dismissed.

He is quickly ambushed by Wally and Iris as Joe isn't far behind.

Approached by Cecile and an equally a stunned Ralph.

* * *

"Well with the charges dropped I offered to return all of the money that was donated."

Barry brings in another box from downstairs and sets it down.

Adjusting the phone as he stares at Ralph at the other side of the camera while he's eating a burrito with Cisco and Caitlin.

Whom he later meaning hours after his trial discovered are Vibe and Killer Frost when they went over to congratulate him.

"They all refused, every single one of them. So I gave some money to charity. Another portion to some underfunded schools nearby."

"Then towards getting lawyers for people that I know are innocent or are reformed."

He moves to unpack the box knowing that is is the last one so he takes his time instead of using his powers to move it along.

"With the left over money left over I bought a loft. Can you believe it? For a minute I was rich."

Barry smiles as he wipes his hands on his jeans. 

"Pretty much incarcerated but in the black. I feel so blessed and it's thanks to you and Cecile, everyone who helped me. When I desperately needed someone there."

* * *

 Days later when they manage to have a day without much crime going on in this or nearby Cities.

He invites Ralph over for dinner and know that he is here he is not exactly sure where to start.

Blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

"So how do you want to go about this? Say hey, I'm Barry Allen ex-CSI but still best in the City."

Ralph takes a bite of his food and shakes his head.

"How about we go back to the origin of the story."

"We keep what happened between us as is. There is no changing it. Unless you know. You would probably ruin the timeline, maybe."

Setting his forlk down he looks cute all thinking the situation over in his head.

"Fine. Flash forward and we are-" Barry takes a step forward as he stares at Ralph's mouth before meeting his eyes.

"Here. I call this the best spot in the City."

Ralph chuckles as he says. "You move mighty quick Allen."

"I'm the fastest man alive. You can always sue me. Take me for all I'm worth."

Ralph's intake of breath does not go unnoticed and it only gets worse when he sees lightning behind his eyes.

"I was just willing to spring you out of prison not to long ago, you really that eager to go back for having insufficient funds. You haven't worked for what six months?"

"Clothes off. Let's go." Barry gives him a hungry look and Ralph can only begin to imagine what he has in store for him.

He opens his mouth to say something about about the face value of a threat when Barry kisses his cheek chastely.

"Speed it up Ralph, I really need to see you."

* * *

"Hey stranger." Barry walks into Ralph's office with a box of donuts and three cups of coffee.

He sets them down on the desk as he watches him read over some documents.

"Allen, what took you so long to find me. And at such a convenient time I might add. We have got so much work to get done."

He points to the stack of papers next to him with his eyes as Barry asked.

"Where's Cecile?" While looking around wondering if she is at the restroom.

"Out with Iris and Caitlin on a girl's night or something. Or on a stakeout. Not sure. She told me not to wait up."

Ralph stands up setting his paperwork down when his phone rings, signalling a crime.

"Well, I had to go on a coffee run and didn't see them at Jitters. Now let's go partner we have got ourselves a thief to catch."

"Barry wait-" Ralph doesn't get to continue before Barry flashes towards him. Reaching up to kiss him deeply.

When he breaks away his finger traces over his lower lip, saying. "We'll be back in a flash and I know this is unrelated to whatever you were going to say but guess what I just found out."

"Hmm." Ralph looks up from the files on his desk, closing it off as he yawns into the palm of his other hand.

"Did you know that you share a birthday with Batwoman? It's so cool, right. I think so."

Barry gets a text from Vibe saying he's got the situation handled so he does not have to show up.

"I think we should definitely pay her a visit. Make it a day. We should definitely introduce her to Iris and Cecile. I'm ready to meet her whenever."

Putting his phone away Barry grabs a case file and walks over to his temporary desk.

He goes back to work at CCPD as a newly re-instated CSI on Monday.

"You know what. Valor and Supergirl are visiting next week but if everything goes well."

"I am pretty sure we can all just meet up at Gotham. Visit Batman while we're there too."


End file.
